DEP783528
SRPA file DEP783528 regards to mass civilian evacuation procedures into the Liberty Defense Perimeter should the Chimera invade the United States. Content U.S ARMY, DEPARTMENT OF WAR TOP SECRET FOR PRESIDENTIAL STAFF AND DEPARTMENT HEAD DISTRIBUTION ONLY EVACUATION PLAN, EXECUTIVE SUMMARY This evacuation plan assumes the following conditions: The coasts are too vulnerable to protect. The proposed Liberty Defense Perimeter will be completed by July 1952. All essential government services will be evacuated to within the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Civilian populations within the Liberty Defense Perimeter will be relocated to Protection Camps. Government, Military and Civilian Populations outside the LDP will be evacuated in stages. Based on the speed of the occupation of Europe, it is expected that there will be massive civilian casualties. Unfortunately, premature evacuation of the population will cripple the economy and devastate needed production as well as inciting mass panic. All areas outside the LDP controlled by the enemy will be designated 'gray zones'. EVACUATION PRIORITIES List A (Essential and family) List B RED card (Priority and family) List C BLUE card (defense) List D YELLOW card (Secondary defense) MORALE ISSUES Troops that are evacuated will be concerned for their families. For the sake of morale, they must be assured that steps are being taken to protect their families and that their families are a priority for evacuation. If possible, lists of families will be forwarded to civil authorities. At this time, no other consideration has yet been formally approved for families of service members. (See MPXX336684) EXPLANATION OF CATEGORIES List A: (Essential government personnel and their families, Congress members and their families, people on Presidential list and their families) will be personally contacted (phone call or military escort) and told to report to predesignated pick-up locations to be evacuated to the staging area at Kansas City. Congress members may be assigned two designated pick-up locations. All Congressmen and their families in Washington D.C. will be assigned a D.C. area pick-up location. Congressmen whose home districts are in the gray zone and who are identified on the Presidential list will be assigned a second pick-up location in their home areas in case congress is not in session at the time of attack. List B: people who have RED evac cards are to be given priority on all evacuation transport. At the time of evacuation, civil authorities will be informed that anyone bearing a RED evac card is to be given top priority and if possible, escorted with their immediate families (defined has spouses, children, and parents living in the same home) to a military base where they can be evacuated. List C: people who have BLUE evac cards will be given second priority. These are primarily troops that are to be reassigned to defense towers and protection camps. List D: people who have YELLOW evac cards are second wave personnel. They will be assigned to combat the invasion and will be admitted to the LDP as part of an orderly retreat or with orders assigning them within the LDP. All others will be evacuated by civil authority, only after key personnel have already been evacuated. The government will issue evacuation quotas to such civil authorities as are still functioning during and after any invasion. REFUGEES Refugees will be discouraged, either by authority or by force, from establishing camps or settlements at the border of the LDP. Category:SRPANET files